Mixed Up love, Destined love, and New Beginnings
by starz2nite
Summary: Post Season 4. My version of events. The characters are all owned by Amy Sherman Palladino, brilliant creator of Gilmore Girls. (Except one character at the very end (in ch. 20) who never actually appears but is just talked about...I invented that one.
1. A Motherly Concern

Chapter 1: A Motherly Concern

Lorelai Gilmore stepped out onto her front porch at midnight with the only thought in her mind to go back to the inn and figure out what to do with her daughter, who she had just caught in a very compromising situation with her now married ex-boyfriend. However, upon staring out over her yard, she saw her daughter crumpled on the front lawn and she could only imagine that she must be crying.

She walked behind her daughter and gently knelt on the ground to be the shoulder that was obviously needed at this moment in time.

As her mother's arm draped over her, Rory Gilmore shuddered at the thought of what she had just done. She had been so lonely and had started to really miss Dean, her first love who had chased her and protected her and loved her. But she never meant for things to go so far. Why hadn't she just stopped him before .... She couldn't even get the words to enter her thoughts. She had just called Dean moments before and gotten Lindsey and realized where the extent of her actions had just brought her. She hung up quickly, praying that they didn't have caller ID.

Lorelai: "Rory..."

Rory: "I don't love him, Mom. How could I be so stupid?"

Lorelai: "Rory, why don't you come back to the inn. I'd rather you not spend the night here on the grass or alone in this house tonight."

Rory: "I–I don't know..." her voice quivered.

Lorelai helped her daughter to her feet and with one arm around her, they made their way to the Jeep.

Rory couldn't hold the tears back in front of her mother so she just let them fall. Her mom had just caught her in the middle of the biggest mistake of her life and was not judging her for her actions. Instead, she was loving her in the most unconditional way that Rory had ever experienced.

The 10 minute trip to the inn was quiet, the only sounds coming from Rory's sobs. Lorelai knew enough just to let her daughter be. Rory knew what she had done and it was now up to her to choose the next course of action. Lorelai wanted so much to fix everything for her daughter but she also knew from experience that this was the time in her adult daughter's life where the line of responsibility was shifting from mother to daughter.


	2. Sudden Awarenesses

Chapter 2: Sudden Awareness'

Luke Danes had been sitting on the front porch for 15 minutes when he saw Lorelai's jeep pull into the courtyard of the inn. Only 45 minutes earlier he had been holding her in an embrace that he had only dreamed about. And when they had kissed, the longing that had always been there poured forth a myriad of emotions that longed for more attention. He was dreaming about where the night would lead when her jeep suddenly came to a stop in front of him. He looked up and the first thing he saw was Rory's tear-stained face in the front seat. All of a sudden, the thoughts he had been having of Lorelai were replaced with a fatherly instinct to find out just exactly why she was crying and to take care of whatever had hurt her.

Lorelai saw Luke sitting on the front porch as she drove her jeep up in front of the inn. "Thank God," she thought to herself, I may not have to do this alone after all. And with that, she thought of all the times Luke had been there for her to talk through the issues on her mind, especially concerning her teenage daughter. They had always managed to talk through what appropriate action she could take. She never saw this as anything more than friend helping friend before tonight.

Lorelai: (to Rory) "will you be okay to make it up to the room by yourself?"

Rory looked between her mom's concerned expression on her face and the sight of Luke sitting on the front porch of her mother's inn and caught some semblance of meaning to what could have happened between them before her mom showed up at their house spouting off all the crazy things that were happening at the inn. And, for that moment, Rory realized just how much her mom had put all her feelings on hold to help her in her time of seeming desperate need.

Rory: (forgetting about her troubles for the moment) "Mom, is there something you want to tell me about a certain man sitting on the front porch before we get out of this car?"

Lorelai: (blushing) "Luke kissed me...," she blurted out. "And, then he had to go retrieve a naked Kirk running through the courtyard. That's when I had to come home to get my camera."

Rory: "What?! Oh my god, that's huge, mom! After all these years of flirting and smiling at each other... I am so happy for you!"

Lorelai: "We have not been flirting!" Lorelai lightly blushed and smiled at her daughter's response to what she had just told her.


	3. Back at the Inn

Chapter 3

(We left off with Lorelai telling Rory about the kiss she shared with Luke. Sorry it ended so abruptly. I was suddenly attacked by writers block and was not sure how to continue...)

Rory: "Mom, seriously now, you two have been flirting for years and you have suddenly shared your desires with each other! And, the timing is perfect since you broke up with Jason and his divorce is final. Please, don't let me and my troubles get in your way tonight. Go to Luke, Mom. I need some time to myself to think about what I need to do next."

Lorelai (stunned at this blunt honesty): "Are you sure? We could just spend the rest of the night talking this out. I don't want to leave you going through so many emotions."

Rory: "I won't be completely alone, Mom. I have Lane's new cell phone number with me so I will call her. She is one of the people I can call whenever I need to, 3 in the morning or whatever."

Luke had just walked up the jeep to make sure everything was alright. As he walked up to Lorelai's side of the car, Lorelai saw him coming and hopped out of the car and into his arms. Luke just held her for a minute before turning to Rory who had walked up to them to say goodnight.

Luke (turning to look at Rory): "Rory, what happened?"

Rory (half-smiling to hide the pain she was feeling): "I need to be alone right now. Take care of mom, okay?"

Luke: "Of course." (To Lorelai:) "She knows, doesn't she?"

Lorelai (half-smile, exhausted from the conflicting emotions this night had brought on): "Rory needs our room to herself. Could I crash in yours (embarrassed look on her face, turns head away) ... I mean not in your bed, you know, on the floor or something?"

Luke: "Lorelai Gilmore, you are not sleeping on the floor. You need your rest. I will find somewhere to sleep..."

Lorelai: "I am not going to just take your room away from you....."

Luke interrupted her to pull her into a deep, passionate kiss...

Luke: "Shhh...I think we left something unfinished...and before you start talking a mile a minute around the one thing you want to say, let's continue where we left off..."

Lorelai melted into his arms for the second time that night as her emotions just poured into his heart. Luke let her be, took her hand, and led her quietly up the stairs.

When they reached the front of his door, Lorelai wasn't quite sure what it was that she wanted to happen. She had waited so long for this moment but she didn't want to spoil the friendship that was so important in her life and she also didn't want to forget that next door was her frightened teenage daughter who also needed comfort tonight. She felt pulled in both directions.

Luke (sensing her feeling): "Go ahead. Check up with her. If you need me, you know where I am."

Luke let go of her hand and turned to go into his own room.

Lorelai slowly turned the knob of the room she was supposed to be sharing with Rory and walked in...

(Sorry, but I am feeling kind of suspenseful. I'd like a dramatic turn of events here, but not sure what kind. I know these chapters have been short. Please review!)


	4. Surprises Await

Chapter 4

(Okay, so we left off where Lorelai just walked upstairs with Luke but changed direction to check on Rory in her room...)

Moments Earlier...

Rory headed up to her room at the inn after saying goodnight to her mom and Luke. She figured they would be down there awhile longer as they were clasped in the tightest embrace Rory had ever seen. Despite everything on her mind right now, Rory found her self smiling as a glimmer of happiness shot through her for her mom and Luke. They had always been a force not to be reckoned with for several years now and Luke already felt like a father to her. He was so protective, more so than Christopher had been to her. Where Chris had been like a friend, Luke was the father figure that she knew and saw on a regular basis.

Upon reaching her room, she entered and fell back on the bed. She was exhausted but had too many emotions running through her head to even be able to contemplate sleep right now. She picked up her phone with the intent of calling Lane, her best friend. But instead she found herself calling someone else...

Jess (in a gruff and sexy voice): "Talk to me."

Rory (feeling a slight excitement at the sound of his voice): "Jess, is that you?"

Jess (sounding surprised): "Rory??? What's wrong? It's almost one in the morning. Are you okay?"

Rory (struggling to find the right words): "I-I needed to talk to someone and I ended up calling you. I don't know if I can get the words out right. I don't even know why I did what I did..."

Jess couldn't believe that she was calling him at all, not to mention that it sounded like she was in trouble. He wondered if Dean had anything to do with this call. Oh, god, how he would strangle that guy if he had hurt her at all.

Jess: "Where are you?"

Rory (talking really fast): "At my mom's inn. We're having the test run tonight. It's been crazy. You wouldn't believe it if you heard it. First mom and Luke got together and then Kirk ran through the courtyard naked and Luke had to chase after him, but I didn't get to see that since I was home getting CD's for mom and ... well this is the part I am having trouble getting out, I still can't believe it."

Jess (trying to get his mind around what Rory had just told him, why he was hearing it from her and wanting to calm her anxiety): "Woh, Rory, slow down. You said Lorelai and Luke got together?! What do you mean? And what's that about Kirk? Why was Luke chasing him for heavens sake? And you know you can tell me anything...what did Dean do to you?"

Rory did a silent take-back to herself and second guessed herself for calling Jess. She never should have called him. She also wondered at that initial excitement she felt running through her veins when he first picked up the phone. She never felt that way with Dean at all. All of a sudden she wanted to pour her heart to him over the phone and see if he really loved her or if he would hang up and never talk to her again over the jealousy of what just happened between her and Dean. She wasn't really surprised that he brought Dean up. He was always jealous of her friendship with him when they were dating, before Rory went to Yale. But now, why again did she dial his number instead of Lane's? Why did she instantly have this gut feeling to tell him everything? Was it safe to do so?

Just then the door to her room opened and her mom peeked in. Seeing her daughter on the phone and assuming she was talking to Lane as she said she would do, she smiled.

Lorelai: "Are you okay?" (Rory was lost in thought and had an expression of utter confusion on her face.)

Rory (seeing her mom enter the room): "Yeah, I'm okay...I'm, uh, just talking to ...Lane, yeah Lane..."

Jess (on the other end of the phone): "Your mom, right? Is that why I suddenly became Lane? Rory, please tell me what happened, as soon as you can..."

Lorelai: "Okay, sweets, I will be next door with Luke if you need anything."

Lorelai shut the door only to come face to face with the one person she didn't want to see again...ever...

Jason (having just come upstairs): "Where have you been? I have been looking for you all night! Can we please just talk about this now please?"

To Be Continued...


	5. Rescue Me, Please

Chapter 5

(A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far! It's the first time I have written a fanfiction story for an audience so I really appreciate your comments!!)

(We left off with Lorelai running into Jason in the second floor hallway of the Dragonfly Inn...and the story continues...)

Lorelai stood shocked in the middle of the hall as she stared at Jason and couldn't believe that this guy just wouldn't leave her alone.

Fortunately for her, she wasn't the only one who heard this melodrama in the hall. Like an angel out of darkness, Luke emerged from his room.

Jason: (To Lorelai) "I won't let you go this easily! We had something and I won't let it be thrown out just because the diner guy sweeps you off your feet! (Menacing look in Luke's direction.) I have something to offer you that he doesn't and he never will!

Lorelai: (To Jason) "Jason, you need to leave now before there is even more trouble. Trust me that you don't want to be making a scene in this particular inn tonight."

Luke: (To Lorelai) "You want me to start something with this guy, or what?"

Lorelai: (To Jason) "Jason, I don't love you. Please accept my feelings. You can't change me. If you care at all about me, you will leave right now before things have to go to a place where I really don't want them to go."

Luke: (To Jason, firmly) "Trust me, pal, you don't want to go any further with this."

Jason (embarrassed and angry with his mouth wide open like he just can't believe what is happening) stalks down the stairs and out of the inn in a huff.

Kirk (who emerged from his room just in time for all the commotion) rushed to the top of the stairs, watching him leave. (To Lorelai): "He's gone. I can stand sentry for you if you like."

Lorelai (To Kirk): "That's okay, thanks Kirk." She smiled and collapsed once again into Luke's arms.

Rory popped her head out of her room at this moment to make sure her mom was okay and saw her in Luke's arms. Luke winked at Rory and gave her the thumbs up sign to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

Lorelai smiled up at Luke and gestured to his room. Luke guided her into his room, onto the bed and lay down next to her, and just held her for the rest of the night while she cried her much needed tears and went to sleep.

(During the Scene in the hallway, Rory was very much involved with her conversation with Jess.)

Rory decided that she should just tell him the way it was. If he really cared for her as much as she thought he did, then maybe he could be a source of comfort right now. She didn't care much for advice and that is exactly what she would most likely get from anyone else right now. She just needed someone to listen and understand.

Rory: "Dean came over to my house while I was getting CD's and said he wasn't getting along with Lindsay and one thing led to another and....."

Jess (interrupting): "What?!" I am going to kill him! Did you want to? Tell me Rory, what is going on? Have you been seeing him regularly? I mean, why was he at your dorm on your last night at Yale? I have been wondering that ever since I last saw you and I just can't make it fit in my mind.

Rory was crying buckets now. She really wanted Jess to comfort her and all he was doing was getting angrier and angrier.

Jess heard her crying as he finished his ranting and realized what he was doing. All he said was:

"I will be there tomorrow. You don't have to go through this alone."

Rory heard this and it was enough. She hung up the phone and steadied herself enough to check on her mom in the hallway and then stumbled into bed into an exhausted sleep.

(Okay, I tried to make this one somewhat happier, but it just kind of depresses me, being full of "rescue me" tones from the girls. I am going for happier times here. Please bear with me. Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. I think that is what the girls are about to see in my version of events....) (Please continue with the comments!) (I may not be able to write more until Wednesday due to a full schedule Monday and Tuesday.)


	6. A New Day Brings New Confrontations

_(Quick Recap: Last chapter we saw Luke and Lorelai run Jason off, Lorelai ran to Luke once again and again, and Rory had a surprising phone conversation....let's see where this one takes us, shall we?)(quick disclaimer: none of these characters are mine.)_

**Chapter 6: A New Day Brings New Confrontations**....

6:00 AM ... the next morning...

Jess Mariano pulled off the very familiar tree-lined exit in Connecticut as he struggled to keep himself awake. He had to be alert today, of all days.

Her call last night was surprising. Why did she choose him? Questions flew through his tired mind as he tried to stay calm as well as awake. He knew that his questions probably wouldn't be answered soon or easily. Especially where Rory Gilmore was involved.

The last time he had seen her she had coldly rejected him. He was angry, but after some thought, he figured he had deserved it. After all, he had run off on her too many times in the past to really, truly deserve her trust. But now, she was calling on him. Jess wondered if they could ever make this work. He still loved her with all his heart. The main question on his mind was just how to prove this to her.

Jess: (thinking out loud) "Well, maybe this is my chance..."

His thoughts drifted off to that of Dean and what he would like to do to him for making Rory cry so much last night. He wondered if he knew what pain he had caused for Rory. He wondered what could have possibly gone through his mind to think he could have it all. After all, he was already married.

Suddenly, he was staring straight into the eyes of the target of his thoughts. Stopped at the red light in front of Luke's Diner, there he was. Thinking out loud again, Jess swore under his breath: What the hell is he doing?

He didn't have time to go through with his thoughts though because suddenly Dean was at his window.

Dean: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jess: "It doesn't concern you," he retorted, hoping Dean would just walk away.

But Dean had his feet planted on the ground. Obviously, he wasn't going anywhere.

Dean: "She's not home, you know. Well, where is she? I know you know. Why else would you be in this town?"

Jess: "You really don't know when to stop, do you? You think I would tell you, even if I did know? Go home Dean. I'm not going to fight you today." Despite the angry thoughts going through his head, he was too tired to do anything about it this early in the morning.

At that moment, the light changed to green and Jess quickly accelerated and sped off, in the direction of The Dragonfly Inn.

Dean was left staring into the distance. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was finally getting Rory back. He meant it when he said he would divorce Lindsay. He knew that he had made a mistake the night before, but in his mind, it was the best possible mistake he could have made.

_Meanwhile back at the inn..._

Luke had awoken at 5:00 AM, even though he had already arranged for Caesar to open up the diner this morning and he knew Lane would be around to the diner soon for her shift. The diner was in good hands. Nevertheless, he was still awake. He figured it was just out of habit. He had been gazing intently at the woman beside him, still asleep. She looked so peaceful. Of course, he well knew that if he tried to wake her, there would erupt a string of torments. He smiled. Of course, that didn't bother him. Lorelai Gilmore had never bothered him. In fact, he anticipated each and every visit that he had ever received from her. Every discussion or argument that they had ever shared was full of passion and the only fear in Luke's heart was that he might never get the chance to tell her just how he felt about her.

Slowly, he traced his finger over her smooth cheekbone, being careful not to wake her up. He shuddered recalling the joy that he felt at having been able to hold her in his arms all night.

Lorelai felt the soft touch of a man's finger tracing her jaw bone. Reveling in the sparks that shot through her, she kept her eyes closed, enjoying every touch. She never knew she could feel such sheer joy just in being next to a man. Luke had been so great to her last night. Just his very presence had been such a comfort to her. She remembered the kisses that they had shared and smiled. Opening her eyes very slowly, she brought her hand up to meet his. They touched hands momentarily before speaking.

Luke: "Good morning, sleeping beauty. What are you doing awake so early?"

Lorelai smiled. "That is what I was going to ask you. Someone brushed a very masculine hand along my jaw. I figured it was Harrison Ford again, and I was just about to tell him that it can never be. I found someone else..."

Luke (suppressing a light laugh): "Oh yeah? Him again? Won't he ever leave?"

Lorelai: "I am a wanted woman, you know."

Luke: "I know it all to well... So who is this man you have found?"

Lorelai reached up, cupped his strong cheek bones in her hands and slowly lowered his lips onto hers, completing a passionately full morning kiss.

Lorelai: "Does that answer your question?"

Luke (smiling now more than ever): "I believe it does."

_In the room next door... _

Rory was just waking up from a very fitful last couple hours worth of sleep. After falling exhausted onto the bed last night, she had awoken every hour and struggled to get back to sleep.

She had finally decided around 6:00 AM to just get up and get ready for whatever the day brought. She wondered if Jess was really coming to Stars Hollow and if so, when she would see him. It was so late when they had talked. Surely, he would call her today when he woke up to let her know. After a hot shower and throwing on some jeans and a light cotton sweater, she went downstairs to see if Sookie needed any help with breakfast. She needed to be around someone who did not know what happened last night.

Sookie was just entering the back door of the kitchen when Rory walked in. It looked to Sookie that she had just had a rough night and concern suddenly overtook her face.

Rory (trying hard to be bright and cheery, with little success): "Hi Sookie. Need any help this morning?"

Sookie (with concern): "Hi sweetie. Are you okay?"

Rory (frustrated that someone noticed her pain): "I'm good. Did you hear about mom and Luke?" She desperately wished that this would take the focus off of her.

Sookie (looked up from her food preparations): Your mom and Luke? Sookie asked increduously...

Rory (smiling, now that the focus was on her mom): "Yeah, they are together right now."

Sookie (smiling): "I'll have to get _that_ news when she gets down here. Now, about that look on your face...."

Rory: "Uh, I think I hear something, see you later Sookie!" And with that Rory dashed from the kitchen, through the dining room and out the front doors only to run face into ....

Jess: "Woh there, slow down, where's the fire?"

Rory (looking up in surprise): "Wh-What? I mean - I was expect... Jess! You must have driven all night!"

Jess: "Not all night. Only a couple hours."

Rory: "But...what...I....."

Jess (cutting her off): "Let's get inside so I can hear exactly what you need to talk about, guiding her back into the inn."

_At that very moment, Lorelai was emerging from the room she just shared with Luke and thought she heard a very familiar (though not always welcome) male voice.... _

Standing at the top of the stairs, she saw the source of the voice. Jess. Holding Rory's hand. What on earth was going on here? Could things get even crazier?

(A/N Okay, I am really liking these cliffhangers. I never really knew how to write them. If it isn't working, let me know. I don't know where this story line is going, but I am loving every minute of writing it. It may be time to change my profession to writer since I am loving it so much. Okay, so comments would be great, even thoughts on where you might like it to go....it might inspire my imagination a little more....thanks for continuing to read my work!!!)


	7. An Honest Talk

(Recap: It looks like Luke and Lorelai are on their way to a relationship and Jess ran to Stars Hollow to comfort a distraught Rory. This chapter addresses mainly some mother daughter issues, taken from personal experience, and using the fictional characters based on Amy Sherman Palladino's "Gilmore Girls". Read on to find out more....)

Chapter 7: An Honest Talk

As Jess was guiding Rory through the front doors of the inn, he took her hand. Rory glanced down as he did this and felt a shock of electricity. Surprisingly, the sensation that hit her was uncomfortable and unfamiliar. Something was wrong with how she was handling this whole situation. She slept with Dean out of lonliness when he was showing obvious interest in her (without even thinking of the consequences) and she automatically dialed Jess' number last night without even blinking an eye. Why was she suddenly turning to guys when she had always been the independent, responsible one. She was about to shake Jess off when she saw her mother at the top of the stairs, staring.

Rory (out of the corner of her mouth, to Jess): "Let go. Now."

Jess, following instructions, immediately dropped Rory's hand.

Lorelai: "Rory, may I see you, up here, please, now?"

Rory made her way up the staircase leaving Jess staring behind.

Rory (trying to explain): "Mom....he just came here....I didn't ask him to..."

Lorelai (waving her hand to cut her off): "In the room." she stated simply.

Lorelai didn't know what she was going to say. She had never set a consistent example for her daughter concerning men in her own life. Commitment had always been a confusing concept for her. Every time a relationship started to head toward marriage she ended up taking several steps back all at once, retreating from a raging battle inside her head.

Lorelai: "Rory, I am not going to pretend like I know what is going on in your head. I have no clue. But you have to see what you are doing. Last night with one guy and this morning with another? Please, can you give me a reasonable explanation for why you were holding his hand just now?"

Rory (still utterly unsure of herself or how to proceed with this conversation): "I - He just grabbed my hand. He was just walking me back into the inn to talk...." Rory started to feel uncomfortable even just talking about this with her mom. Lorelai had done similar things with men in her life and now she was lecturing Rory on it? It just didn't really fit. Rory wanted to tell her mom all the thoughts going through her head, every last one. But she just couldn't. Not now. A new attitude and awareness was dawning to the surface. It was anger.

At that moment, Rory didn't understand this shift in feeling toward her mom. Her mom had always been her best friend. She told her everything. Her mom knew instantaneously when she wasn't doing well. She used to call her up from work as soon as Rory would walk through the door from a tough day, just to see if she was okay. It was like they had that twin-thing except it was a mother-daughter thing instead. But, now, all Rory could feel rising within her was a severe case of resentment because she didn't know how to tell her mom that she couldn't talk to her about this huge emotional step that had caused such a rushing tidal wave of turmoil throughout her whole being.

Lorelai paused before taking another breath. She had a thousand thoughts rush through her head. She really wasn't qualified to be talking to her daughter like this. So instead she just walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rory.

Lorelai: "Rory, last night we argued about how I haven't been the best example of relationships. Do you want to talk about that?" Lorelai tried to stay calm, though it wasn't easy.

Rory (looked up from the point on the carpet she had chosen to stare at): "Mom ...." Rory decided to take a risk and tell her mom what she was thinking. "I used to tell you everything. I don't know how to tell you what I am thinking because it isn't anything nice. I am so angry that I can't figure this out on my own. I am used to being the independent, responsible one. You said it last night. I am the list maker. I think things through. And, now, twice in twenty four hours I made two decisions without thinking things through. I subconsciously wanted Jess to make everything better after realizing that sleeping with Dean was a mistake. I guess I am tired of being so damn responsible all the time. Does that make sense?"

Lorelai: "Honey, you make more sense than you think right now. And, let me tell you something, you never have to go through anything alone. You have me, Lane and even Paris to talk things out with. One thing I have learned is that the only thing that ever happened from running to man to man is that I felt less and less sure of myself. Don't become like me. Talk things out. Get some objectivity. Face your fear."

Rory looked at her mother amazed. She couldn't believe the advice she was hearing. Could this really be her mom speaking to her?

Rory: "If it is okay, I think I will stay here a moment longer. Can you tell Jess that I can't see him today? I do wish he had called first. This feels so complicated right now."

Lorelai: "It's not your fault he drove all the way here. It seems to me, and as much as this pains me to say, I'll bet he really does care for you in some way. If it is meant to be, he will let you be and not force you into anything you aren't ready for. It seems like he is more like his uncle than he would probably care to admit."

Rory (smiling now): "Yeah, maybe so. His general demeanor this time around seems different, nicer almost."

Lorelai: "Just don't base everything on how the guy acts. Go with your gut instinct. It's there for a reason. You have a lot going for you. Life isn't about the mistakes you make. It's about what you do with them."

Rory leaned over and hugged her mom tightly. She was so grateful at this moment in time to have her guidance. The anger she had felt just moments ago started to fade away. Everything happens for a reason, she thought.

Lorelai brushed the hair away from Rory's tear-stained face and hugged her close. She knew Rory was going to be needing a lot more attention in the coming weeks. Her daughter may be 19 and officially an adult, but she would always be her little girl.

(A/N I had a lot more written and more drama, but it didn't seem to feel right to me. So I am leaving it at this. Next chapter will probably be mostly about Rory, then I hope to get back to the relationship aspect of what is going to happen with Luke and Lorelai and whether Rory will choose a relationship with Jess, or someone else, or none at all...Thanks for reading!)


	8. To Run or Not To Run

**Chapter 8: To Run or Not To Run...**

Rory sat in her room at "The Dragonfly" and contemplated her mother's words. She knew her mom cared for her and was deeply concerned about her and that was the reason for her warnings about running from man to man. And yet, Rory knew that she did love Jess. She had just been so hurt by his constant unavailability from her life. She thought that maybe this is what had thrown her into the arms of another man, yet Dean was also unavailable, just for other reasons. She didn't want to think about that right now though.

_Meanwhile, Lorelai had just left Rory's room and walked next door to Luke's room. She had to tell him that his nephew was back. He needed to know. _

_Lorelai walked into the room she had just shared with Luke and smiled. It was so nice to know she could always count on Luke. She wondered what he would do when he found out Jess was back. She knew he was constantly concerned about him, though he never did admit to this._

Lorelai: "Luke? There's something I need to tell you before you go downstairs."

Luke (a wide smile on his face as she entered the room): "What is it?"

Lorelai: "It's Jess. He's ...."

Luke interrupted her.

Luke: "Oh my god!" he gasped

Lorelai: "No! He's just downstairs! Rory called him last night and he is here now. Do you know anything about why he might be here?"

_Luke remembered conversations with Jess that reminded him so much of himself. Jess never could admit to how much he loved Rory. But Luke could always see it on his face. He just wasn't sure how much of this to tell Lorelai. Ever since Jess crashed Rory's car years ago, Lorelai had not given him so much credit. _

Luke: "Well, he never told me as much, but I think he really does care for Rory. I know the look he always had on his face when she was with Dean. I can't say for sure, but I think he might have run away before because he was afraid of what he felt."

Lorelai: "Of course. This would be happening. He just better not hurt her again."

Luke: "You know, you might want to try giving him some credit here. He's really trying to get himself back together again. He got his GED with a perfect score. And, now he's been taking night classes at NYU. You probably didn't know that."

_Lorelai was surprised. She really didn't think that Jess would really amount to anything. Maybe Luke was right. After all, Jess did drive all night just to comfort her distraught daughter. Maybe she might as well leave well enough alone and let go of the fact that she really can't do anything about this right now._

Lorelai: "Okay, I really need to go and help Michel at the front desk. Rory is in her room right now and it seemed to me that when I left she really just needed some time to think things through before seeing Jess again. Would you let him know that?"

Luke (sensing Lorelai's strength in trying to let this situation go but still wanting to help): "I'll go talk to him," He simply stated.

_Meanwhile, downstairs at the inn, Jess was getting restless and increasingly frustrated. Why wouldn't Lorelai just give him a chance? He did just drive the remainder of the night to be with Rory so that she doesn't have to go through this alone. _

Jess looked up at that moment and saw his uncle walking toward him with Lorelai not far behind. Lorelai just smiled and changed direction as she went to help Michel with something at the front desk as Luke walked over to him.

Luke: "Trying to be the hero, eh?" he gruffly said.

Jess (realizing Luke knew what was going on): "Well, I learned the hero technique from you. I thought I might find something to fix for her." He sarcastically replied.

_Luke was well familiar with Jess' sarcasm and didn't let that get in the way of the conversation ahead of him. He knew it was a long shot though. Jess was known for doing as he pleased, whether anyone liked it or not._

Luke: "Jess...she's really upset. It's just not the time to start anything here..."

Jess interrupted.

Jess: "Hold on there for just one minute. _She_ called on_ me_ last night, utterly confused and upset. I am not trying to start anything. I am here for one reason. To make sure she is okay and sees that I really do care and would do anything to protect her. I owe at least that to her."

_And, remember, she called me ...he thought. That must mean something. _

Luke (seeing the pained expression of concern on his nephew's face): "She's in room 6. And... don't tell Lorelai where you got this information." Luke muttered under his breath. He then walked into the dining area as some of the other guests were already gathering for breakfast.

_Jess smiled to himself as he edged his way toward the stairs to find Rory. _

__

Rory looked startled to see Jess at the door, about to knock. She had just decided to go downstairs and tell him that this wasn't right. She couldn't talk to him, not right now. But seeing him now was somehow different. That uncomfortable feeling she felt when he had grabbed hold of her had was gone as she saw something different in his eyes. Something softer. He looked genuinely concerned.

Rory: "Jess...." Rory started to gather the strength to tell him to go away.

Jess (interrupting): "Before you start, let me say something. I know I haven't been available or dependable in the past. But there are some things you need to know. I am in school now. I took the GED and I was able to get into NYU to take night classes. Next semester I can go full time. I am sorry I drove all the way out here. I know you are independent and smart and you will get through this just fine. But I couldn't sleep last night. After you called, I tried so hard to sleep. I was going to drive out here this morning. But you wouldn't leave my mind. I just hopped in my car in the middle of the night. I kept wondering why you called me for help after rejecting me at your dorm. I love you, Rory, and I came back to see if you really feel the same for me. We have to stop leaving each other like this."

Rory (astounded at this speech): "Come in," opening the door wider so he could enter.

Luke was sitting at a table with Babette and Patty as Lorelai walked into the room. He gazed at her as she strolled over to where he was sitting.

Lorelai: "Hey, everything taken care of?"

Luke: "Oh, yeah sure, are you going to eat or what?"

Lorelai: "I have to work, remember? An owner's job is never done. Can I grab a moment to talk to you around noon though? We could have lunch in town."

Luke: "Sure," he replied hesitantly. He loved the idea of lunch with Lorelai and yet he wondered if she knew he had given his okay for Jess to find Rory when Lorelai was so set against it right now.

_Rory watched as Jess took a seat on the un-made bed that she had slept in just last night and wondered what she would do next. So many crazy mixed-up emotions had entered her head that she wasn't sure what she really wanted or how to trust her feelings. But, she did know that she did love this guy that sat just a foot or so away from her. And, yet, at the same time she was afraid to get any closer to him right now. She wanted to be with Jess more than anything, she had put her feelings for him on hold to avoid the pain every time he ran away. Her emotions were put on hold so much that she coldly rejected him at her dorm room, in order to protect her feelings from getting hurt again. What if she had gone away with him though? Could she go away with him now and forget everything that happened at this place? Her mom's words about running from man to man rang in her ear. She did her best to silence them. For the moment, she just wanted to feel better._

Jess: "Can you just sit down a moment so we can talk?" Jess, beckoned her over to the bed to sit.

Rory nervously walked over and sat down as far as she could from him. Nothing could happen right now... Not when she felt such crazy emotions within.

To Be Continued....


	9. Will They or Won't They?

**Chapter 9: Will They or Won't They?**

Jess: "Rory...."

Rory (interrupting): "Jess...."

_The silence in that room could cut like a knife. Rory had so much to say and yet not sure where to start._

_Jess couldn't figure out what to say. All the thoughts running through his head wouldn't come out in a straight sentence. He felt exhausted from trying so hard._

Suddenly Jess got up as quickly as he had entered the room and left. Rory was stunned by this. She at least expected him to say something but, after all, this was Jess. Why did she expect anything different? Jess was known for his one-liners or dramatic soliloquies that always got her in deeper. Her emotions were already going crazy. Why when things were about to possibly make sense did everything seem to just fall apart again?

Jess found his uncle eating breakfast in the dining area. He just shook his head as he passed by with the intent on leaving the inn.

Lorelai noticed from a distance this exchange and wondered....but another incident was quickly materializing before her eyes...

Dean had just walked into the inn only to come face to face with the one person he was determined was already there.

Dean: "Of course you are here. What did you do to her now?"

Jess: "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

_The two young men stared hard at each other for what felt like an eternity as each struggled not to be the one to speak next. They were interrupted by hands on their shoulders._

Luke had also witnessed this from where he sat in the dining room (as well as some of the guests). He immediately got up at the same time Lorelai was running over to where she was working at the front desk.

Luke grabbed Jess by the shoulders as Lorelai grabbed Dean by the shoulders and yanked them in separate directions, desperately trying to avoid the confrontation they were expecting.

Rory had rushed down the stairs after Jess just in time to see Luke and Lorelai usher Jess and Dean to opposite sides of the inn. She just stood there for a moment, not sure which fire to put out first. For the umpteenth time that day, she questioned herself on her decision to call Jess.

Lorelai had dragged Dean outside to the porch.

Lorelai: "You really ought not be here right now," speaking as sternly as she had the night Dean had taken Rory to her dance and they ended up staying out all night by accident.

Dean: "Lor...."

Lorelai: "No, not now, Dean. I mean it. Go home."

Rory (racing out to the front porch): "Mom... Don't. Please. Let me talk to him."

Lorelai (backing off, looking between her daughter and Dean): "Please, just do me a favor and take a walk. Don't have this conversation here."

Meanwhile, Jess felt outraged that he had been taken a hold of like that by his uncle. He struggled free of Luke's grasp.

Jess: "You can't keep me away from him for long you know. I'll find him sooner or later."

Luke: "Jess, there are some times when just walking away works wonders. I thought you already knew that."

Jess just turned and did just walk away. But, he walked in the direction of the front doors.

As he walked out there, he saw Dean walking with Rory through the courtyard and toward the duck pond and bridge.

Jess (To Lorelai): "How could you let them go off like that? I mean...."

Lorelai (interrupting, holding her hand up): "Jess, there are several things here that you are not involved in. The emotional decisions of both Rory and Dean need to be dealt with right now. And I don't think your presence is really helping things right now."

Jess (scowling): "He's scum. I knew that guy would end up hurting her. I never should have left."

Lorelai: "Well, hun, you did leave. And now Rory has to straighten out how she is really feeling. And, if you really care about her, you need to give her the time to do just that."

Luke walked out onto the porch to overhear this conversation.

Luke (To Jess): "Are you staying for awhile?"

Jess just looked at his uncle and shook his head in disappointment and walked off. Why? Why had he come back here? Did he expect anything to be different?

Luke put his arm around Lorelai's shoulder and Lorelai just looked up at him in silence mouthing the words, "thank you...."

Luke had just bent over to kiss her when Taylor, Patty, Babette, Kirk and Lulu stepped outside with all their luggage, ready to go home...

Kirk (to the others): "I told you! No over ever believes me! Pay up, please!"

Taylor: "Kirk...please...!"

Patty: "Ohhhh! I do believe we interrupted you two... don't mind us, we were just leaving. It has been a wonderful stay, Lorelai. You have outdone yourself."

_Luke and Lorelai had quickly jumped apart at the sound of Kirk's voice._

Lorelai (To Patty): _slightly embarrassed _"Thanks Patty..."

Taylor: "I took the initiative to leave my list of complaints with your concierge, young lady. It would be wise for you to take a look."

Lorelai: "Of course, Taylor. We appreciate your feedback. Thanks for coming."

_Luke just stood back and watched this exchange. Now everyone knew about him and Lorelai. He wasn't sure how he felt about that._

As the group was stepping off the front porch to head back home, Kirk pulled Luke aside.

Kirk: "I - uh - (obviously embarrassed) -Thank you, Luke." His eyes were slightly down.

Luke: "Just go home, Kirk." (Not wanting to talk about the previous night's events.)

The group left and Michel came out onto the front porch to let them know that all the guests had gone and that they needed to have their staff meeting now. Lorelai looked at her watch. 11:30 AM! How did the time pass by so quickly? She nodded to Michel.

Lorelai (To Michel): "Okay, have the staff gather in the dining room. I will be right in." (To Luke): "Well, I have to go now." She then added softly: "Meet you later?"

Luke: (brushing a light, soft kiss over her lips) "Well, we do have a lunch date..."

Lorelai: "Bye, for now...."

Luke: "Bye...Wait....."

_Luke realized that he had still left his bag in the room upstairs._

Lorelai: "What? No, don't tell me, Jess had more news for you besides that he still loves Rory?"

Luke just shook his head.

Luke: "I left my bag inside. What will...I mean...everyone will see us walk in together...."

Lorelai: "They already know, Luke."

Lorelai took his hand and they walked into the inn together.

Luke went to gather his things as Lorelai went into the dining room, where her staff was waiting for their first review session.

**(A/N I have been thinking about all the possible Rory/Jess situations that could have happened more in this chapter, but this is what came out. It really didn't live up to my expectations to what I really think will happen when the show starts up again though....I need to come up with some more ideas for the next chapter...Any ideas would be fabulous!)**


	10. Letting Go

Chapter 10: Letting Go

_(Cue: Luke inside his diner, wiping down some tables after the lunch rush. The only customers left are Kirk and Lulu, taking their time to finish their lunch and one other table which is occupied by an anonymous Stars Hollow couple that we don't know.)_

There are some emotions that exist just under the surface of the skin yet are never discovered. Love, for example, was one of them that Luke pondered as he wiped down tables after most of the lunch crowd had dispersed that afternoon. His heart beating a mile a minute, he had anticipated Lorelai's entrance every time a customer entered his diner for the past hour, at least.

He knew that her first staff meeting after everyone had left was extremely important, and, knowing Lorelai the way he did, he knew that she wouldn't leave any stone uncovered. Even Taylor's minuscule complaints would be addressed, he was certain of that. So, that must be the reason she hasn't come in for their lunch date. She _will_ be here, he tried to calmly tell himself.

_After all, she was the one who made the date. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(Cue: After the staff meeting.)_

Lorelai was alone in the inn. Everyone had left. Immersed in final inventories and clean-up she walked through the inn thinking of the test run last night. Having read through every last comment card, the only negative comments had been found in Taylor's very detailed analysis of his stay. She was grateful that there was at least something to work on. She had sent her staff home filled with positive energy, she hoped, and with things that needed to be worked out for their grand opening.

_Her staff_, she thought. The thought sent tingles down her spine. Her dream had finally come true. She had her inn with a great staff and her best friend was her partner. Things couldn't possible get worse. And then there was Luke. How incredible he had been. That kiss. Oh, that kiss. And the way he stood at her side through all the craziness with Rory, Dean and Jess. Well, there had to be something. Things couldn't be too perfect. Of course there was still the situation with her parents. She had learned long ago she couldn't argue either one out of any decision that they made. And, yet, she hoped beyond all hope that they would be able to reconcile the things that had gone wrong between them. She had never been too great with letting go....

_She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the door creek open and the male figure who walked up behind her as she stood staring upward, toward the stairs, lost in thought._

Lorelai (turning around suddenly): "Christopher! What are you doing here?"

Christopher (laughing): "I'm here for you, sexy..." his words trailing off as he gazed into those beautiful blue eyes he had missed so much.

Lorelai (shocked): "Where is Sherry? And, what are you doing standing in my inn calling me sexy? Aren't you engaged?"

Christopher: "Sherry left last month. She took Georgia with her. Somewhere in New York. She won't tell me where. She said that she couldn't be with someone who was pining for someone else. I didn't understand what she meant until a week ago when I realized that I still loved you and it had been obvious to everyone but me."

Lorelai: "Oh, Christopher, you shouldn't be here, this is not a good time...." her words trailing off as Chris took the initiative to plant a wet kiss on her lips.

Lorelai tried to break away but gave in and kissed him back. _What was she doing?_ _She wondered. _This wasn't anything like what she had felt kissing Luke under the doorway last night.

Oh! Luke! She gasped for breath as she pulled away from Christopher. She was supposed to meet him for lunch. She had asked to meet him for lunch!

Christopher: "What's up with that?"

Lorelai: "Chris, I have got to go. Please. I found... I mean..." (she wanted to tell him there was someone else but the words didn't come out right away...)

Christopher: "What? There's not someone else is there? I thought you and the insurance guy broke up."

Lorelai: "Where on earth did you learn about him?!" Though she thought she already knew. Emily. Who else?

Christopher: "Well, Emily called me. It was pretty much out of the blue too. Last week. She said that you were having trouble getting rid of him. It was at that point that I realized how much I loved you because all I could think of was getting down here to make sure you were alright."

Lorelai: "Chris, please, can we talk about this later? I have to meet someone for lunch. It is already planned and I am late."

Christopher (reluctantly): "Well, if you must. Is Rory home? I would love to catch up with her."

Lorelai: "Actually, Rory isn't really available today. She is working through something right now. I think she needs the distance and the time. I just have to let go." _(God, that thought alone of letting go of her daughter was just killing her inside.) _

Christopher: "What? If Rory is upset maybe I can help...."

Lorelai (cutting him off): "No, Chris, not today. But maybe in a couple days? You could come back and talk to her? She could probably use her dad around for awhile. But, for right now, I really have to go.

_As Lorelai walked off after Chris said he would catch up with her later, Lorelai thought to herself that she really should have just told him about Luke. Why hadn't she? One thing she knew for sure, Luke was not going to be happy to hear that Chris was back in town. The two of them had never really gotten along. She had to tell Luke first._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rory and Dean were walking toward the bridge when Dean tried to hold her hand. She flashed back and remembered all those crazy feelings of love she had once felt. But this was different. All she could think of was that this wasn't right. She couldn't do this to herself, or to Lindsay for that matter. She wasn't that type of person, dammit!

Rory: "Dean, let go please."

Dean: "Rory, I love you. I told you that. What is the matter? I came over to tell you that I am going to tell Lindsay today that I am leaving her."

Rory: "Dean, I have to be honest with you about something. I have been going over and over in my head what happened last night, and, the only thing that feels most comfortable is that we not see each other anymore....even as friends" (she added this last part as an after thought. After all, she wanted to be _very_ clear.)

Dean: "Rory, you don't mean that...you can't...."

Rory: "I do...I do mean that. Please don't make this that hard. Just walk away. Go with Lindsay. You chose to marry her. I don't like being the other woman."

Dean: "Ror, you are not the _other_ woman! I am leaving her!"

Rory: "Dean, please...listen to me! I don't love you anymore...."

They were just crossing over the duck pond bridge and Dean couldn't take anymore after hearing Rory say that she didn't love him. He would never understand what went through her head. After all, she had let him in her house, her room, and then her bed last night. He knew what an important step that was for her. How could she say these things? Didn't she trust him?

_Obviously not, he thought. _

Dean just looked at Rory with a blank look in his eyes.

Rory: "I need to go home now," she said silently.

Rory forced herself to walk away. _This is for the best, she thought, as she headed in the direction to her house._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	11. What is this thing called love?

**Chapter 11: What is this thing called love?**

Lorelai ran into the diner, breathless, and late, for her lunch with Luke. Luke was going through payment stubs at the counter.

Lorelai: "Luke! Coffee, please! You'll never believe what is happening... and don't start with your coffee will kill me routine. This is a major coffee moment!"

Luke had seen her coming. He had her coffee ready. Decaf. Though he wasn't going to tell her that. The diner had just run out of the regular stuff. She would probably be able to tell though.

Luke: "Every moment is a coffee moment with you. Here," he said, passing the mug of fresh coffee her way.

One sip told Lorelai he was on his decaf routine again.

Lorelai: "How about the good stuff, now, huh?" She said this, making a face at the de-caffeinated coffee in front of her.

Luke: "We're out. And, you're late. We had the regular stuff an hour ago."

Lorelai: "Well, dig into your secret stash then because you will be drinking it too after I tell you this."

Luke walked out from behind the counter suddenly and pulled Lorelai into a huge hug. He didn't care what the news was, he was just so grateful that she was here.

Luke: "Let's talk about it upstairs... it's slow enough now and Caesar can look after things for awhile..."

Lorelai: Luke.... coffee?"

Luke: "There's some upstairs."

Lorelai allowed him to guide her upstairs. She didn't know how to tell him...but she knew she had to.

_Once in the apartment, Lorelai sank onto Luke's leather couch with fatigue. The morning had taken more out of her than she had expected. But there was still the issue at hand..._

Lorelai: "Luke, we need to talk about something that just happened at the inn."

Luke (sitting down next to her): "What's up?"

Lorelai: "Uh, well, why don't we have some coffee first?" She could feel herself deliberately procrastinating on telling him that Chris was back.

Luke: "Lorelai, I know when you are avoiding telling me something. Out with it. Now."

Lorelai: "Chris is back," she blurted out.

Luke just sat back trying to let this soak in. Chris? Christopher? Rory's dad, Christopher?

_What else? He thought to himself. _

Lorelai: "Luke, I am not sure what to do, I mean, it's probably good that he is here now for Rory and all but ...."

_They sat in a seemingly forever silence._

Lorelai couldn't take it any longer. If this was going to work with Luke, she had to tell him the truth.

Lorelai: "He kissed me," her voice got suddenly softer, maybe hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Luke: "So, what now? Are you together now? Is that what you came here to tell me? God, Lorelai, after everything that has happened...."

Lorelai pressed a finger up to his lips to quiet him. She pulled him to her level on the sofa and kissed him deeply, her tongue deep in his mouth.

Lorelai (pulling slowly out of the kiss and gazing at this incredible man before her): "Luke, it's over with Chris. It has been for so long. I just had to tell you what happened. Luke.... um.... I love you...." she said it quickly, almost in case she shouldn't say it so soon...

Luke: "Lorelai...."

Luke pulled her closer, over him now, letting his lips linger over hers for a moment before kissing her with all the passion that had been lingering inside him all morning.

Lorelai felt a surge of electricity take over her body as she felt her body so close to his. God, she knew she was in love now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was walking toward her house after leaving Dean by the bridge. Her head hanging down she didn't notice Jess lingering up ahead. He didn't notice her at first. Recognition soon shot through every vein in his body.

Jess: "Rory!"

Rory (looking up): "Jess? Oh my god. I - I ...um...I figured you would have left by now..."

Jess just looked at her sad face and was overcome with the urge to wipe her tears away from her face and smooth back her soft, brown hair.

Jess: "Not on your life. Rory, I am sorry I came here like this. I mean, last time...I mean...I was wrong to spring that crazy proposal on you like that at your dorm. I just..I wonder...why did you call me last night?"

Rory: "I - I'm not sure. I called Dean first. But Lindsay answered. Then Mom brought be back to the inn and I told her I was calling Lane, but for some reason I called you. Jess, I don't know. I could've fallen in love with you, but you left and then you kept coming back and leaving again and ... I didn't have time to think about how I felt. I don't know if I love you anymore. I really, really don't."

Jess: "Rory...(inching a little closer to her)... I can't get you off my mind. I don't know what to do to prove otherwise to you. I do love you...." (he leaned forward so their lips were almost touching...)

_Christopher was watching this exchange from the front porch of Lorelai and Rory's house. He was trying to figure out what was going on here. Lorelai didn't tell him anything that made any sense. All he could discern was that Rory might be in trouble. He couldn't hear what this guy was saying to his daughter, but he couldn't think it could be anything good. Was this guy the problem?_

Christopher: "Rory!" He called out. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

Rory heard her dad calling her name just as Jess was about to kiss her. _Dad? she thought._ What is he doing in Stars Hollow? And, oh - no! She pushed Jess away, straightened her hair as best she could and ran toward her house while wiping the tears from her eyes. God, she felt like she was six years old again. It was always so good to see her dad again.

Rory (reaching the front porch): "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Christopher: "I should ask you the same thing." At the same time, he beckoned to the boy who had started to follow his daughter up the lawn. "Who is the guy?"he inquired of Rory.

Rory (glancing over her shoulder once): "That's Jess, Dad. You never met him, did you? He was..I mean..."

Christopher: "Just leaving, right?" Chris said this loud enough so that Jess would hear.

Jess (having made it to the porch): "With all due respect, sir, I was trying to help your daughter. My name is Jess Mariano."

Christopher (pretended to be shocked at this obvious display of fake diplomacy): "Well, well, well, you are trying to help her, are you? Pray tell, what does my daughter need help with? And, how would your mouth on hers be helping her?"

Jess (glancing at Rory for help): "I - uh - ..."

Rory (cutting in): "Dad, Jess was just leaving." (To Jess): "Weren't you? I'll talk to you later. I assume you will be at Luke's?"

Jess: "Oh, yeah ... that's where I'll be. I'll call you later. (He glanced at Christopher as he said this last part.)

_Jess turned to walk away as Christopher guided his daughter into her house in order to try to find out just what was going on around here._


	12. Solace

**Chapter 12: Solace**

_Christopher guided his very depressed looking daughter into the house. Maybe now he would finally get some answers._

Christopher: "Rory, what's the matter?"

Rory: "Dad...I - uh - mom didn't tell you?"

Christopher: "No, in fact, she sounded really concerned about you. I'm here now. Can you talk to me about it?"

Rory: "I don't know...Dad....some huge things are happening to me right now and I am not totally sure how to deal right now. But ... why are _you_ here?"

Christopher: "I came back to see your mom....Sherry and I split up and then your grandmother told me about Lorelai's recent break-up with some insurance guy. I still can't get my mind around the fact that she dated an insurance guy. What's going on with her? I mean, is there someone else after him?"

_Rory looked puzzled. She wasn't sure how to tell her dad about her mom and Luke. Rory had seen it coming for such a long time but with all her emotions out of whack she was having some difficulty at this very moment looking up at her father and at the same time being happy for the love her mom had recently discovered. _

Rory: "Dad, I really don't know how much you know about mom and her friend Luke, at the diner. But...they...well, I mean...for such a long time now Luke has always been around..and well just last night, they kissed...." Rory's words trailed off as she stared at her Dad trying to figure out what he was thinking....

Christopher: "She kissed him? Where did that come from? Isn't he pretty rude to her at the diner?"

_Rory just laughed. _

Rory: "Yeah....that's just always been their weird way of flirting around the edges, without really having to say that they really like each other. I think that they will inevitably start dating now, though. Dad .... (Rory paused, taking a breath) .... You know, I used to wish that you and Mom would get married and you would come to live with us. Why didn't you? Did you ever love her, or us, for that matter?"

Christopher (breathing deeply): "Rory, you and your mom have always been in my heart. I tried to marry her several times. But .... well, you know how your mom can be... (Rory just nodded) ...and then there was Sherry...I loved her too. With your mom, I always thought that there would be the right time somewhere down the line... I thought that now might be it...but I guess I was too late...." Christopher let these words roll off his tongue as he just stood there, realizing that the woman who may have been the right one all the time had just gotten away from him.

_Rory and Christopher stood in the middle of the living room for what seemed like an eternity..._

Rory (finally speaking up): "Well, let's sit down or something. Do you want to watch a movie or do you need go home soon? We can eat ice cream and tons of chocolate. If there is one thing I learned from mom is that a little wallowing never hurt anyone."

Christopher smiled down at his daughter, impressed at her wisdom so apparently handed down to her from her mother. He said with a grin, "A movie sounds great."

_Sometimes we wonder why things happen when they do. Things can seem so out of the blue and we walk around for days after an important decision was made or a chance meeting had just taken place and we contemplate the meaning of it all. So this was for Rory at this moment. Some decisions seem so ridiculous in afterthought and we try to erase them from our memories. Yet, then again, when we let go of our worries and our fears and realize that the feelings that prompted these decisions are simply what they are: feelings, then we can stand tall again for who we are and continue on because life doesn't stop just because of a poor decision made or a chance meeting in the street. Life goes on. As Lorelai once said, "It's not our mistakes that matter, it's what we do with them." _

Contemplating her mother's wisdom, Rory thought back to all the mistakes she had seen her mom make and how she always seemed to rise to every single occasion, despite the fact that she must have been carrying a ton of guilt and hurt. Her mom taught her to be strong and confident, even in the face of error. She wouldn't fail her now. She looked over at Christopher who had just settled down on the couch. She wanted to tell him. So, she did. She told him of all the things that had happened, the feelings that evolved over the past year for Dean (who had gotten married) and then what finally happened last night and how she had stood at the bridge just moments ago and told him how it couldn't be. And, for the first time, Rory cried in the arms of her father.

_Christopher just sat on the couch, stroking his daughter's hair. He felt something rise within him he didn't know existed. He held his daughter in strong, protective arms, letting her cry, becoming the father she had always wanted and needed._


	13. Passion UntoldAnd, Interrupted

_Recap:_

_Lorelai: "Luke, it's over with Chris. It has been for so long. I just had to tell you what happened. Luke.... um.... I love you...."_

_Luke: "Lorelai...."_

_Luke pulled her closer, over him now, letting his lips linger over hers for a moment before kissing her with all the passion that had been lingering inside him all morning._

_Lorelai felt a surge of electricity take over her body as she felt her body so close to his. God, she knew she was in love now._

(A/N ...._And, now, for the good stuff_.....**PG, just precautionary**....)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: Passion Untold....And, Interrupted....

There are some things that are just right, yet, you never really know just how right until the moment where you find yourself right there, participating fully, experiencing every single breath, feeling every single emotion you never knew was there.... Luke couldn't imagine any single other time, with any other woman, who made him feel like he did at that moment. Lorelai's body was pressed up against his, as he ran his hands through her beautiful, silky hair. God, how he had always loved her hair...so soft...so...Lorelai. His thoughts ran away from him as he thrust his tongue deeper inside her mouth, feeling the response of her tongue in return. They continued like this, Luke's hands preoccupied with her hair and Lorelai's hands cupped around his face.... Luke brought his hands down and wrapped them all the way around her, entranced in a space between two worlds where only he and Lorelai existed, everything around them was of fuzzy detail until his lips moved slightly away and his head turned with the thought of moving this whole thing to the bed when....

Luke (gasping for breath and pushing Lorelai away): "What the....Jess!"

_Apparently, the two were so preoccupied with each other that they had failed to hear the door open and the steps of the young man moving toward the living area...._

Lorelai (confused for a moment....and then turning her head, trying to catch her breath): "Jess!"

Jess: "Huh." This was all he said, to which Lorelai distinctly thought she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Luke: "Jess, what are you doing here?!" Explicitly frustrated and angry at his nephew's lousy timing...

Jess (snickering): "I'll bet you won't want to turn down the idea of the sock on the door now, huh, Uncle Luke?"

Luke (sternly): "Jess, get downstairs. I'll be right there."

Lorelai (watching this scene with some amusement mixed in with her obvious embarrassment at being caught in the midst of a passionate moment): "Luke...I - uh - I should leave...."

Luke (catching her by the arm as she was about to get up): "No...wait...."

Jess (glancing between the couple and backing away toward the door): "Yeah, um - I'll be downstairs. Go ahead...uh - finish up here...." he said, quietly laughing to himself as he quickly exited and headed down to the diner.

_Jess had a sudden flashback to his uncle walking in on him and Rory in pretty much the same position a year or so earlier, and then Lorelai walking in on them once after that ...they may have definitely been on the "on ramp" to something more....But Jess would never know because not much time had elapsed after that - when he had left town for what he thought was for good._

Lorelai (speaking first after Jess left): "Well, that was embarrassing...."

Luke: "It definitely was not in my plans for the afternoon...." Luke let his words trail off as his fingers touched her cheek and laced through her hair, again.

Lorelai (catching her breath as Luke's fingers traced her cheek and moved up to her hair): "Well, mister, what was in your plan?" She was very curious to hear his thoughts on this.

Luke: "Hmmm..how should I put this..." kissing her lightly on the lips... "Lorelai, I love you...."

Lorelai: "Well, that's good or else that kiss before would have been really inappropriate," She laughed.

Luke (softly, gazing into her bright, blue eyes, one hand on her cheekbone): "How about that movie. Tonight?"

Lorelai: "That sounds great," she breathed in deeply trying to savor this moment until she could see him again. She knew he had to go and deal with his nephew now.

_They sat there for a few more minutes...gazing...leaning in....until Lorelai finally pulled away..._

Lorelai: "At this rate, we'll never leave," she said while laughing and getting up.... "I do need to get back to Rory, she might be back home by now and I want to be there if she is ready to talk...."

_Luke, standing up now, pulled her into one last kiss and then let her go, for now at least. He had her. He finally had her. The smile wouldn't leave his face._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N : I know, it's really short again...hope you like. Because I do.)


	14. Family Reunions and Other Matters

(A/N: Okay, so there is one little spoiler thing in here that I have read is going to take place in the new season, about where Rory goes over the summer, so if you don't want any of that, don't read on...if you just don't care and are seriously having Gilmore withdrawal and just need to read something, go ahead..read on...not much goes on here, but there are some cute little lines, so I think...) (Oh, I keep forgetting this at the beginning...I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sad, but true.)

Chapter 14: Family Reunions and Other Matters

Walking along the familiar road surface toward her house Lorelai found herself distracted by the thoughts running through her head. First, there was Luke. _Wow_, she thought silently to herself as she retraced the romantic moment they had just shared. Her mind started to wander to thoughts of what might have happened had Jess not interrupted them. Shaking her head in disbelief at her own thoughts she brought herself back to reality. Running through the list of things that she knew she had to do today, she was immediately brought back to her daughter. Immediately a pang of guilt sank in as she realized that in the midst of her newfound feelings for Luke, she had forgotten about her daughter and what she must be going through at this very moment. Lorelai secretly hoped that Rory would wallow some this time, and really let it all out. She had tried to explain this to her in the past, but there was a stubborn sense of self-will about her daughter that reminded her all to well of herself at that age. As proud as she was at the fact that Rory really had a good head on her shoulders and could keep control of herself at all times, she wondered if this would come back to haunt her later on. She didn't have time to dwell on this as she found herself now hurrying back to her house.

As Lorelai entered the front door, she froze in silent amazement at what she saw in front of her.

_Christopher. And Rory?_

_Lorelai watched as the father of her only child now sat with their daughter, stroking her hair, comforting her. For the first time, Lorelai had no words. She just stood there and silently watched this father-daughter exchange._

_After a few minutes, Lorelai quietly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rory, still buried in her father's arms. She draped a motherly arm over her daughter and began to rub her back. Rory looked up, eyes red from crying, and immediately turned to hug her mother._

Christopher: "I guess I should go now?" He asked quietly, already expecting the answer while hoping for another.

Lorelai (whispering): "No, Chris, stay. We need you right now. Rory needs you." Lorelai hugged Rory even tighter.

_Rory was lost in a thousand thoughts as she sobbed into her father's loving arms. She felt this surreal feeling come over her. As if she was cast into one of her dreams where her father had always been there to comfort her, drill her boyfriends with pointless questions and had never really left them after all. Yes, that was it, she must be dreaming... Wait, is that Mom? Mom and Dad, both here, sitting on the same couch, helping me, together? Yes, this must be a dream. Yet, it all seems so real. She looked up from her sobs into her mother's eyes and saw nothing but love. She looked over into her father's eyes and saw the same thing. For the first time in her young life, she truly felt like she had been raised by the traditional nuclear family she had always hoped to someday have._

Rory: "Mom?" her words trailing off as she tried to gain hold of her thoughts and bring herself back to reality.

Lorelai: "It's okay, sweetie, just let it all out, we can talk later...." (To Christopher): "Can you order a pizza with everything? I think that it is just what the doctor ordered."

Christopher: "Pizza?" He asked, obviously confused.

Lorelai (whispering): "Wallowing food.....if you could pick up some ice cream and a chick flick at the movie store, that would be great too...."

_Christopher leaves the house for the movie store and market, glancing over his shoulder as he exits at the family that could've been his...was his? This was strange, he thought to himself. How was this going to work? _

Lorelai (after a few moments of silence): "Rory? Do you want to talk about it?"

Rory (lifting her tear stained face, brushing back her hair): "I think I really just need to get away."

Lorelai: "Where?" she softly asked, silently hoping it wasn't to Europe with Emily...

Rory: "You aren't going to like this but I think I would really like to go to Europe with Grandma. I loved it there last summer. I just felt so..._different_....like there was always something new to experience each day... I'd really like to experience that again, get some new perspective on what I want out of my life...and maybe it would be good for Grandma too..."

Lorelai: "Perspective? With Emily Gilmore right next to you, dragging you to a zillion stuffy museums and high tea, fighting with concierge's at fancy hotels...."

Rory: "Mom.... I won't go if you don't want me to, but please don't do this. Grandma means well and I really think that getting distance from here will help. I mean, it's not forever, right? And, how bad could staying in a fancy Paris hotel be? We did decide that once was more than enough as far as the hostels went, right?"

Lorelai was silent for a moment as she thought about spending the summer without her daughter. She had just spent an entire year without Rory's constant presence, a first in their mother-daughter relationship. She was really looking forward to spending time with her daughter this summer, and yet another thought flashed through her mind: maybe things really do happen for a reason. Maybe this was the opportunity to look at her life as well... I mean, Rory had three more years at Yale, but then what? Of course, she would be graduating, getting a job, moving to her first apartment....there were innumerable questions and opportunities waiting out there for her daughter, but what about her? And then there was Luke. Could this summer be meant just for them? Oh, the possibilities were endless of what could develop there. Lorelai snapped back to reality when she realized that Rory was looking at her waving a hand in her face.

Rory: "Hello???? Mom, where did you go?"

Lorelai (smiling): "Sorry sweetie... Of course you can go to Europe this summer.... I will totally expect a phone call every day though to account for your whereabouts just to make sure high society isn't sucking you into their evil ways."

Rory (laughing now): "You bet. Though... I expect that from the expression on your face high society sucking me into its evil ways wasn't the only thing on your mind...."

Lorelai (tossing a pillow at her daughter with laughter): "You _are_ picking up on the Gilmore way, better be careful or I might re-think my decision to send you away with Emily. I think you are being sucked in right now. I have no look on my face!"

Rory: "Mom, seriously, don't freak out this time, okay? I really like Luke a lot and I know you do too," Rory said this solemnly and with a straight face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at the Diner..._

Luke: "So, you're really back are you? You need a place to stay or what?"

Jess (shrugging his shoulders): "Maybe a couple days..."

Luke: "Jess, about Rory, I think she is going to need some time to sort things out right now."

Jess: "Since when did you become the Rory expert, huh? _She called me._ That's why I'm here. Why does everyone think I am out to get her anyway? I'm not going to run away this time!"

Luke: "Jess, a lot has changed since you left. Rory has changed. You have changed. Give it time."

Jess (letting this sink in): "So how about you and Lorelai...when did that happen?" Jess asked, changing the subject.

Luke (flustered): "Well, ah – uh..." Luke cleared his throat, unable to think of what to say. He'd prefer the Rory topic right now to trying to explain to his rebellious nephew his feelings for Lorelai.

Jess: "Don't get all choked up there Uncle Luke, the whole town already knows you love her...."

Luke: "They - ah - know? What? Did you hear something? What do you know?"

Jess: "Calm down, the only person I heard it from was Rory...she said you and Lorelai were making out on the porch of the Dragonfly Inn last night."

Luke: "We were not making out!"

Jess: "Come on...don't deny it Uncle Luke, I have to say, it's about damn time!"

Luke: "And quit saying "Uncle" like that!"

Jess: "Like what, Uncle Luke?"

Luke: "Like it's some kind of disease or something! Now, if you are going to stay here there will be no sarcastic comments about Lorelai and myself, no spreading this around town. No one else knows yet, except Rory apparently, and I kind of figured she would be the first to know..."

Jess (cutting his uncle off in mid-sentence): "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me Uncle Luke. I better get upstairs and catch some shut eye, I have been up half the night, you know? Oh, of course, you have too...."

Jess gave that sarcastically sweet smile of his and exited the diner up to the apartment above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:00 PM The Same Day

The phone in the diner was ringing incessantly off the hook. The diner was overcrowded, Lane had called in sick, and Caesar was being unusually slow this evening. _Where did all these people come from anyway? _Luke thought to himself as he took a food order from an older couple who had very specific dietary needs. _Why eat out if you have special diet needs? _He wondered this to himself as he took an order for a steak and cheese, minus the cheese, minus the peppers and minus the onions. Muttering under his breath he was able to run back to the phone just in time to pick it up and realize that the answering machine upstairs had beaten him to the punch.

_And where was Jess, anyway? _He had promised to come back and help with the dinner rush when Lane called in sick.

"_Hey, this is a recording. Leave a message. Or don't. Whatever." _

Luke grimaced when he heard his voice from the recording. He really needed to change that message. Hopefully, the other person would start actually leaving the message so that he could let them know that he really did pick up the phone.

Lorelai: "Luke? Are you there? Pick up!"

Luke: "Lorelai?" The sound of her voice immediately sent shivers down his spine. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until he heard her voice on the other end."

Lorelai: "Yup, it's me. So are you still up to braving the movie theater crowd tonight? I'm at the inn right now but I think I can get away around 8 ish."

Luke: "You're at the inn?" Luke asked increduously.

Lorelai: "Yeah, you know, it's that building with lots of rooms on the edge of town, that I run, and, oh yeah, you stayed there last night....or did you forget what you did last night, _again_? How many times have I told you, two drinks are your limit,"she said with a hurried but playful sigh.

Luke: "Lorelai...." now it was his turn to sigh. "I just thought you would be spending the rest of the day with Rory, that's all."

Lorelai: "Well, her dad is with her for the rest of the day. They are taking over movie night tonight at the house so I thought I would escape to a movie outside of this town of ours for a while. What do you say? I mean, this _was_ your idea..."

Luke: "Sure. You want me to pick you up at the inn?"

Lorelai: "That, my friend, sounds just crazy enough to work. See you then." And with that Lorelai hung up the phone and Luke continued on with the craziness of the dinner rush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: I just wanted to try to keep this going, I will write about the movie date in the next chapter...)


	15. The Date

Chapter 15 : The Date

He picked her up at exactly 8:00 PM. She was sitting in her office at the inn, sorting through some paperwork, idling the time away, _waiting for him_? She was trying to concentrate on an insurance document when she sensed that she wasn't alone. She glanced up, wearily, and smiled at the brusque and muscular man that stood at her office door.

_He looks so good tonight, she sighed..._

He walked over to her side of the desk and offered her his hand. She laced her fingers through his as he led the way across the front lobby toward the door. At the front door of the inn, he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" She inquired of him.

"I think we left off here...." And with that he pulled her to him and let his mouth find hers, enveloping them into the desire that had been interrupted twice so far.

As the two came back to reality for a much needed breath, Lorelai looked longingly up at Luke.

"Hmmm...a date that _starts_ with a kiss...I could get used to that!" She teased, and Luke detected a hint of a twinkle in her eyes.

"I just figured we better get to that before we were interrupted... again....(Luke looked from side to side as if someone was going to jump out and surprise them) and what better place than where it began?"

He offered his arm to her once again and led her to his truck.

"So, ready for that movie?"

"Will there be coffee there?"she teased.

"Lorelai, I don't think the movie theater has coffee....and besides how much have you had today?"

"Not nearly enough! After you tried to serve me decaf this afternoon, and then neglected to make good on your promise for real coffee by, uh, _distracting my good senses_, I must say that I think I deserve some real coffee before this movie! So did you decide on what to see? Because I have several suggestions...."

Luke opened the door of his truck for her so that she could climb in and interrupted this ramble with a kiss on her lips just before shutting the door and getting in on the other side.

xxxxxxx

_After the movie...._

"That was just terrible. _Terrible_, I tell you."

"What was so terrible about it? I thought it was good."

Lorelai made a face at Luke. "I can't believe you dragged me to see _that_!"

"Okay, so I will add _Tombraider_ to my list of movies never to take Lorelai to again," Luke said more sarcastically than he had originally intended.

"...and what is up with those action scenes, I mean, come on people, you know they are fake. Seriously, if I am going to pay to see a movie at least make it _look_ like Angelina Jolie actually _did_ the stunts!"

"But you didn't pay to see it, I paid, so therefore, your whole argument is now completely null and void. It's a movie. You know it isn't real. Who cares if one person doesn't think the fighting scenes look real? Maybe someone else thought it did look real?"

"You mean to tell me that you actually believed that those action scenes were real? It was way off base from anything even close to reality. Come on, Luke!"

"Lorelai...." Luke sighed, clearly frustrated and unable to argue with her logic anyway.

Lorelai took this opportunity to grab him by the arm, pull him to her and kiss him, right there in the middle of the movie theater lobby.

"You know, you're sexy when you're frustrated," she smiled simply and walked ahead of him toward the truck.

Luke just shook his head in amazement and followed her out of the movie theater.

xxxxxxxx

(A/N Short, I know, like all my chapters. It's frustrating to me that it is taking 15 chapters to tell this story. But, hey, this is my first attempt at writing any type of fan fiction. I have something else partially written that takes place four months in the future. Since spoilers and the season premiere are coming out now, I am losing motivation to write what I think is going to happen. I really just can't wait to see how things really turn out, from ASP's perspective. In other words, there will probably not be much more to this story but some future speculations....I don't own these characters after all.

Oh, and sorry if I offended anyone with my cut down of Tombraider. The previews pretty much turned me away and didn't interest me, hence, I never saw it. I have no idea if Jolie did her own stunts or not. I really like most of her work in other films I have seen. The references to the movie were purely for the sake of trying to write some of Lorelai's wit and sarcasm like ASP does, though I think I didn't do such a good job...I don't do ASP much justice here with this story and for that I deeply apologize. I have the utmost respect for Amy Sherman-Palladino's story and only hope that someday I will be able to write as well as she does.)


	16. Around The Corner

Chapter 16

Six months later...

From Around The Corner

She saw him walking around the bend before she realized who it was. Recognition sank in as he rounded the corner by the big rooster, more commonly referred to by townsfolk as Rusty.

It had been six months since their last meeting by the bridge when she had told him to go back to his wife and leave her alone.

The wind suddenly whipped up and tossed his wavy brown hair around, flopping it into his face. This was the key to the recognition of her ex-boyfriend.

She thought briefly of hurrying in the opposite direction.

But it was too late.

He had already seen her and was quickening his pace toward where she now stood, frozen solidly to one spot.

_Why wouldn't her feet move?!_ _Come on. Now! Move!_

_Shit_, she thought. She wasn't ready for this. Not now. Not after all that had happened. Time had passed too quickly. She was back at Yale for her sophomore year. She was dating someone new. She didn't want to think of past mistakes. But here he was. She knew it was inevitable that she would run into him sooner or later. This was a very small town, after all. It was surprising that this seemingly chance meeting had not occurred earlier. So she stood there. Still frozen in one spot, wanting to run ... though curious, at the same time.

"Hey," Dean called out breathlessly.

"Hey," Rory answered in her most monotone voice, staring at a point just beyond where he now stood, trying not to make eye contact.

"So," he started.

"How have you been?" she finished quickly for him.

"Fine," he answered, "You?"

"Likewise."

An uncomfortable silence ensued as Dean scuffed his shoes on the sidewalk, all the while with his fists stuffed in his pockets trying as well not to make eye contact with the woman who had just walked away and refused to make things work six months ago when the world fell apart again and again.

"Well, I better get going, Mom is waiting at Luke's and I am already late," she finished quickly to try and get the hell out of there.

"Okay, well ... bye...Rory?"

"Yeah?" She only half-heartedly asked, having turned her head toward him as she started to hurry past."

"You look good." Dean stared at his shoes.

"Uh-thanks..." she said nervously.

Rory quickened her pace and hurried, on her way to Luke's, to where lunch would most likely be waiting as well as a very impatient and hungry Lorelai.

_Besides, there was other news to be told. Dean was ancient history now._


	17. Happenings At The Diner

PG-13

Chapter 17: Happenings at the Diner

"Mom!" Rory called out as she entered the diner, her eyes hurriedly scanning the place trying to track her mother down.

_This is weird_, she thought to herself. Lorelai had left a message for her on her cell phone to come directly to Luke's when she got home from school. Rory was sure that she had told her mom she would be home by 5 PM and had even left her a return message saying she could be at the diner by 5:30. Of course, by now, it was 6:00 . One thing after another had delayed her just a little bit, but surely her mom would still be here...

Earlier...5:00 PM...Luke's Diner

Lorelai sat at the counter eating her chicken salad and recounting the events of the previous night. Luke had taken her out to dinner at what had now become their favorite spot. After recalling the events of that day and while just generally enjoying each other's company, Luke had finally done it. Lorelai's head was still spinning. She thought it would take much longer than this! She had already decided that she would say yes when the time presented itself, but this was Luke that she was dealing with. Luke did not make big decisions lightly. Well, except for that cruise with Nicole....Lorelai shook that thought away. They had already talked about that and Lorelai knew that Luke did not want to rush into anything like it again. So, she had decided that she could wait. She was already enjoying every moment that they could get to spend together. Even the town had started to support them when realizing that Luke and Lorelai were seriously devoted to each other. The event of this realization was when Christopher came back to town and Miss Patty and Babette witnessed a rather heated scene between him and Lorelai by the gazebo in which Lorelai told him quite clearly that she did not see a future for them.

Lorelai's thoughts were broken by the appearance of her fiancé from behind the curtain. She looked over, beaming...She couldn't wait to tell Rory.

Luke: "And here she sits...wait...something is different...no coffee?"

Lorelai: "Well, I really don't think the baby would really appreciate it, do you?" Lorelai said this slowly..she hadn't yet told him what she had discovered just that morning....

Luke: "What? You mean...woh...I need to sit." Luke was suddenly sitting beside Lorelai at his own counter...he reached for her hand...

Lorelai (smiling and accepting his hand): "Yup, it's official, at least for the little stick at home. I still need to make a doctor's appointment. I wanted to tell you last night, but I wasn't sure yet."

Luke was speechless. He couldn't believe all this was happening so quickly. He had just asked her to marry him last night. He was still re-living the moment in which those sparkling eyes had looked up at him and said that yes she would be his wife... And now there was a baby on the way...

Lorelai (touching his arm): "You want to go upstairs? You look a little white....Luke? Are you okay?"

Luke: "Of course," his voice was just barely audible... "Lorelai..."

Lorelai: "I know...I know..."

_Luke leaned in to kiss her and as his lips softly touched hers she brought her arms up to his neck to deepen the kiss..._

Miss Patty: "Hey you two, there's an apartment upstairs for that sort of thing," Miss Patty said this as she practically waltzed through the door of the diner.

Lorelai broke away first, laughing: "Sorry Miss Patty. We were just celebrating our double batch of good news!"

Miss Patty: "Well, do tell, do tell!"

Lorelai glanced at Luke who just smiled back at her. Lorelai took this as a mutual decision to tell Miss Patty.

Lorelai: "Well, first, we're engaged!" She smiled brightly, showing Miss Patty the diamond ring on her finger.

Miss Patty: "Oh! Congratulations! I must tell Taylor. He will be so pleased that we won't have to go through another disastrous town romance-breakup again!"

And with that, Miss Patty was back through the door, on her way to Taylor's.

Luke: "Well, at least the town will know and we won't have to say another word!" He laughed. Of course, she missed out on hearing our other piece of news!

Lorelai: "Luke Danes, I never thought I'd see the day when you were happy about your personal life being the town gossip!"

Luke: "Well, I never thought I'd want to shout out to the world that there is a woman I love, either...." he smiled seductively at her...

Lorelai: "So, since both Lane and Caesar are working today and it seems pretty slow down here, you aren't really needed here, right now, are you?"

Luke: "Well, what else did you have in mind?"

Lorelai: "Oh, I don't know, but Miss Patty did reference a lovely upstairs apartment before...."

Luke (smiling): "Let me just tell Lane and Caesar to hold things down out here..." and he disappeared into the storeroom.

Luke (in the storeroom): "Lane?" he called out...

Lane: "Over here!"

Luke: "Can you hold things down in the diner for awhile? I need to - uh - get something upstairs..."

Lane (looking around the corner of the aisle she was working in): "Uh, yeah, it's pretty dead...don't worry about a thing!"

Luke: "Uh - great, thanks...oh, and Rory is due here pretty soon..."

Lane: "Really?! I didn't think she was coming home for Christmas until next week."

Luke: "Oh, well, I think Lorelai asked her if she could get back this weekend...."

Lane: "Okay, sure, uh - did you need to talk to her or something?"

Luke: "Uh - yeah. Ring the apartment when she comes in, will you?"

Lane: "Sure, no problem." Lane smiled to herself. She knew Lorelai had just come into the diner and had immediately spotted the diamond ring on her finger. She had just figured out why Luke was acting so awkward about leaving the diner for a little while.... She couldn't wait to talk to Rory.

6:00 PM

Lane: "Rory?" Lane called out from the storeroom. It was still really dead around the diner and there wasn't much reason to be out there so she just kept her ears alert for the sound of the doorbell and was going along with her work when she heard Rory calling for her mom.

Lane appeared behind the counter.

Rory: "Lane!" Rory exclaimed.

Lane: "Hey to you too! Luke said that you were coming home today."

Rory: "He did? Hey, has my mom been in here today? I'm a little late. I was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago but I kept running into obstacles...Dean for one..."

Lane: "What? You ran into Dean? What happened?"

Rory: "Nothing, really. Lots of silence. It was really awkward. He said I look good. It was weird. I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

Lane: "Where were you?"

Rory: "On my way here... come to think of it, I don't know what he was even doing on my street."

Lane: "Well, you know that he and Lindsay's divorce was final last week, right?"

Rory: "What? Oh, god, that must be it... But my mom and Luke were the only ones, I thought, that knew I was coming home this weekend... well I guess it really doesn't matter... I have other news...where did you say my mom was?"

Lane: "Well, I didn't say, but my guess would be upstairs...Luke said he was leaving the diner to get something from upstairs about 45 minutes ago...I saw your mom come in an hour ago and then when I went back into the diner about 15 minutes ago, suddenly she wasn't there anymore..."

Rory: "Oh," Rory said, suddenly understanding...

Lane: "Rory? Are you okay? I thought you were happy about your mom with Luke?"

Rory: "Oh, I am ... I just have some news I really wanted to tell her about ... But I suppose it can wait..."

Lane: "Well, what is it? You can tell me!"

Rory (smiling at her best friend): "Well, I've just been accepted for a six month study program in France. It's an amazing opportunity and will give me the chance to go to an American college affiliated with Yale over there, stay with a host family if I want and it involves an internship with a French newspaper..." Rory was getting really excited now and didn't notice the sense of disappointment on Lane's face...

Lane: "Oh, that's really great. Wow. That's pretty big. I guess you and your mom will both be having some pretty great things to tell each other."

Rory: "What? My mom has big news? What is it? Lane! Don't hold back on me now!"

Lane: "Well, I didn't hear her say it exactly, I just saw it. You'll see..."

Lane went to call the apartment to let Lorelai know that Rory was at the diner now.

In the apartment above the diner...

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest as their hands came together and fingers intertwined. Deliriously happy, she looked up at Luke and smiled. Luke kissed her again, softly on the lips. The thought of spending the rest of the evening just as they were in that bed was very appealing. However, at that moment the phone started ringing. Luke jumped up to answer it.

Luke: "Hello?"

Lane: "Luke? You asked me to call when Rory got here...well, she's here..."

Luke: "OK, thanks Lane...we'll be right down."

Lane: "We?" Lane tried to stifle a laugh...Of course her theories were correct that Luke was not alone in the apartment.

Luke: "Yeah, _we_ will be right down," Luke said this a little more defensively than he meant. He figured that Lane would figure out that Lorelai would be in the apartment as well.

Lane: "Luke, calm down, I know she's up there...it's cool."

Luke: "Sorry Lane. Tell Rory that we'll be right there and give her some coffee."

Lane: "Already done."

Luke: "Bye Lane." Luke hung up the phone and walked over to where Lorelai was already getting dressed.

Lorelai: "Geez, I lost track of time. I forgot that Rory was going to be here thirty minutes ago."

Luke: "Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Lane said she just got there. She's having coffee and talking with Lane. She'll be fine."

Lorelai: "You're good at this, you know that?" Lorelai turned around to face Luke and snuggled close.

Luke (kissing the top of her head): "What am I good at?"

Lorelai: "The calming thing."

Luke: "The calming thing?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, you know the right things to say. I love that about you."

Luke: "Okay, I'm good at the calming thing. You know what you are good at?"

Lorelai: "I think you told me that about fifteen minutes ago."

Luke: "Dirty?"

Lorelai: "Yep..."

Luke found her lips again and starting massaging his tongue along hers as Lorelai drew her arms around his neck.

Luke: (gently pulling away): "This could go on all night and we need to meet Rory...." his words trailed off as Lorelai kissed him again...

Lorelai (ending her initiated kiss): "Yep, Rory's waiting...must get dressed...."

And so they each dressed and went downstairs to announce their good news to Rory.


	18. Big News, Bigger news and Potentially Li...

**Ch 18: Big News, Bigger News and Potentially _Life Changing _News...**

Lorelai: "Rory! You're home, at last! Where have you been and what have you done? Not down at the docks again? I told you, no sailors until you are at least 25!"

Rory (laughing): "Who would have thought I would have missed your crazy speeches! You're freaking me out, Mom! It's so good to see you!"

Luke: "Oh come on you two, you just saw each other last Friday night at dinner! You act like it's been a year or something!"

Lorelai: "Yes, but that was at the Gilmore's fancy, no breathing allowed torture chamber museum. Seriously, Luke, there is still so much you have to learn! A reunion in Stars Hollow is _so_ much different than at my parent's house!"

Luke: "How could I forget?" Turning to Rory, "How are you, Rory? Do you want some dinner?"

Rory: "Hey Luke. I'm good. I ate before I left."

Lorelai: "My baby isn't hungry? Now is that what I taught you? Remember - never, ever turn down food! "

Rory: "Mom, seriously, what is your big news? Lane said you have big news..." Rory glanced down at that moment and gasped...she just saw the ring on her mother's finger... "Oh...are you...(glancing between her mom and Luke)...seriously? Oh my god!"

Rory gave her mom a huge hug and then turned to Luke.... "Luke, I am so happy for you ...both! (glancing back at her mom, smiling) But, are you sure you want to take her on? I mean, you do know her, right?" Rory jokingly questioned Luke.

Luke: (laughing) "Yes, I believe there was a caffeine induced chance meeting."

Rory: "Okay...just so you know what you are getting into...(turning to Lorelai): You did tell him about the house rules, right? And the snoring? You told him about the snoring, right?"

Lorelai: "Oh, no ... I forgot about the house rules, and it wasn't a snore! How many times will we go over that? (feigning a dramatic sigh and quickly changing the subject.) So, you alluded to some news as well? Out with it daughter of mine before I have to take desperate measures to hear of it myself!"

Rory: "Oh? And, what measures would those be? Thinking of hiring a private eye to follow me around, or is there an agent already in place who has given me a code name that doesn't make any sense at all and will generally put fear into all who come up to talk to me? And, it was _too_ a snore. I was there. It was loud and woke me right up - from a very peaceful sleep, I might add."

Lorelai: "Um, well, first, I am not my crazy ex-boyfriend's private eye hiring father and second I don't work in the West Wing of the White House so there will be no secret service code names. And, it was not a snore - I had a cold."

Luke: "Oh, geez, how do you two ever get to a point?'

Lorelai: "Patience my dear. Patience. We just take the scenic, more interesting route," slapping Luke lightly on the arm.

Rory: "Okay, okay, do you want to here or what?" Rory felt like she was going to burst if she didn't tell them soon. "I was just accepted into a study abroad program...in France..." she blurted out quickly.

Lorelai: "Oh Rory! That is fantastic! I am so proud of you!" Enveloping her daughter into a huge hug before hearing the rest of what she had to say.

Rory: "Mom? Space, please... I can't go if I can't breathe..."

Lorelai: "Oh, sorry..." Lorelai stepped back, giving her daughter some space. "So when is the big trip scheduled for? Next summer?"

Rory: "Actually, it's for the next six months...after Christmas vacation of course."

Lorelai glanced over at Luke upon hearing this news. _Six months? So soon? Oh god! Her daughter didn't know about the next part of her potentially life changing news_. Lorelai rushed this thought through her brain as she pondered how her life would be...Rory - gone for six months; Lorelai - pregnant and not married _yet;_ And, the wedding, when was that going to be? She wasn't going to wear a maternity wedding dress, that was for sure! They would just have to plan the wedding either soon or have a long engagement, long enough to lose all the pregnancy weight she had heard that is put on with a second child......Oh god, they really hadn't thought this through yet at all....

Rory: "Mom? Are you okay? You look as white as a ghost!"

Luke: "Lorelai? Do you want to lie down?"

Lorelai (coming to her senses again): "No, I'm fine...Rory, there is something else I have to – I mean, _we_ have to tell you...."

Rory: (Glancing once again between her mom and Luke): "What is it?"

Lorelai: "Well, we're going to be having a baby..."

Rory: "What?! Oh my god! When did you find out? This is so great! Oh! I can't go to France now! You'll need all the help you can get! We can buy baby clothes and baby proof the house and plan your wedding...oh, man - when are you getting married? Before or after the baby is born?"

Lorelai: (holding up a hand) "Woh! Slow down there! Nothing has been planned for the wedding yet. And, I just found out I am pregnant this morning. The doctor hasn't even confirmed it yet. Rory, I beg you, keep this to yourself - and you too, Lane (Lorelai glanced over to where Lane had remained standing) - just in case. The home tests aren't always 100 percent accurate, you know. And, you are not turning down your study program. This is an awesome opportunity. And, I will have plenty of help here. You are going. That is final."

Rory: "Wow, I don't think you have talked to me like that since I first met Dean and almost dropped out of Chilton before my first day of school there had even started," laughed Rory, "Okay, okay, I'm going to France!"

Luke: "Okay, now! It's time to get this place closed up. Lorelai? Should we move this to your house now?"

Lorelai (smiling over at him): "I think you can practice calling it _our _house, now ... what do you think? Should we move in together? We better know how to live with each other, after all, I am having your baby..." Lorelai reached for Luke's hands as Luke pulled her toward him for a light kiss on the lips...

Luke: "If it's what you want...anything for you..."

End Scene.


	19. Telling the Parents

**Ch 19: Telling The Parents**

"Mom, I'm home!" Rory called out as she came through the front door of her mother's house.

_Luke was just emerging from the kitchen._

"Hey Rory, she's been sleeping for over an hour. We were supposed to leave for your grandparent's house fifteen minutes ago. Maybe you will have more luck waking her up than I have had. I swear, she sleeps like a rock. Hey, what are you doing home, anyway? Doesn't your vacation start tomorrow?"

"My last class was canceled, so I decided to head over early. I still need to go back tomorrow to pack my stuff though. I'm glad you haven't left yet. I was hoping to catch a ride to Hartford with you. I figured you would need some back-up getting mom ready. Trust me, she isn't sleeping - she is just trying to avoid the inevitable event of telling her parents about you, and the baby of course. I'll go get her for you."

"Uh - thanks..." _Luke stood in the living room as Rory rushed up the stairs in an attempt to get Lorelai ready for dinner._

"Mom?" Rory knocked on Lorelai's bedroom door.

Lorelai opened the door quickly and pulled her daughter inside, quickly and quietly.

"What the...what's going on here? Luke said you were supposed to be on the road already! He thinks you are sleeping! Seriously, you've only been pregnant for two weeks. You can't use the pregnant and tired excuse yet!"

"Rory, I can't do this - It's happening all over again, the nausea, the headaches - what am I supposed to tell them? How am I going to do this again?" Lorelai sat back on her bed ... "And Luke is no help at all. You'd think he'd have learned by now after spending any amount of time with my parents but, well, apparently he just wants to get it over with. He doesn't understand! He just doesn't understand!" Lorelai covered her face with her hands.

Rory went over to sit next to her mother on her bed.

"Geez, if this is what pregnancy does to you, I am never going to go through this!"

Lorelai looked up at her daughter.

"Never say never, because you are your mother's daughter and the Gilmore's have a tendency to be pretty fertile, even when they're not even trying."

_Luke poked his head in just then and saw Lorelai's tear streamed face. Lorelai tried to look away but to no avail. Luke came into the room and sitting beside Lorelai put an arm over her shoulder. _

"I really don't deserve you, you know that?" _Lorelai looked up at Luke. _"I mean, for the past hour you have been trying everything you can to get me out the door and look at me. I am not even dressed. I am tired and irritable and pregnant for goodness sake! And this is the night we choose to tell my parents everything? This is going to be a disaster - I know it. I just know it."

Luke: "Okay. We don't have to go." He tried to say consolingly.

Lorelai: "What, are you kidding me? Yes, we do. I've already talked to her, committed to this ridiculous dinner which you encouraged by the way. We have to go."

Luke: "Well, in that case, I will leave you to get ready and I will meet you downstairs in exactly five minutes." Luke got up and walked out the door and down the stairs.

Lorelai just stared after him.

Lorelai: "Can you believe him? He comes in and looks all concerned and then he just walks out."

Rory: "Mom, come on. Get up. Let's get you ready to go now."

An Hour Later...In Hartford...At Last...

Standing in front of the door to her parent's house with Luke on one side of her and Rory on the other Lorelai took a deep breath before ringing the bell. _This is it, she thought_. _We're a family now. _Just then Luke slipped his hand into hers and squeezed tightly_. Yes, everything is going to be okay. _

Emily opened the door just then to see Luke, Lorelai and Rory standing there.

"Come in, you're late," she greeted, never missing for one instant Luke's hand in Lorelai's.

"Sorry we're late, Grandma, how are you?" Rory gave her grandmother a hug.

"Rory! This is a nice surprise. I didn't expect to see you until next week."

"Well, my last class was canceled so I decided to tag along here," Rory smiled, knowing that there was more than one reason to have gotten here tonight. She glanced at her mom just then with a knowing and reassuring smile that, yes, everything would be okay.

"Well, let's get some drinks since dinner is being held now," Emily started rushing them into the living room.

Luke guided Lorelai into the living room and together they sat down on the sofa.

"Lorelai? White wine as usual?" Emily asked while already pouring the drink.

"No thanks, Mom. I think I'll just have a water. Lots of running around today, you know, and no time to eat or drink." Lorelai added this quickly to try to fend off any suspicion of her drink choice.

Emily raised her eyebrow though as she completed pouring the drink and offered it to Rory instead.

Richard walked into the room just then, as Emily was handing Lorelai her water. "Luke? What can I get for you? A beer, as usual? Or are you planning on imbibing in the water as well?" Emily questioned, glancing at her daughter suspiciously.

"Sure Emily, a beer sounds fine," Luke answered quickly.

As Emily took her seat with her drink she eyed the couple across from her on the couch and noted that they hadn't let go of each other's hands since they had walked in the house. Rory stood near the drink cart watching the scene, wondering if her mother's announcement would really be able to wait until they were seated at the dining room table. Sure enough, Emily spoke up just then.

"So, what is it that you two have to tell us?"

With a quick glance at Luke and seeing the support she needed she decided that this was it. She might as well get it all over with ... and quickly. So she blurted out suddenly:

"Mom, Dad, we thought you should know - Luke asked me to marry him recently and I have accepted and ...."

Lorelai couldn't finish thought because her mother was suddenly speaking...

"That's fabulous! This is it right? I won't get any last minute phone calls after making perfect arrangements for my daughter's biggest day, right?"

Luke laughed slightly. "I sure hope not...," but seeing the look on Lorelai's face he thought better of his choice of words and squeezed her hand again.

"This is it, Mom, I promise, um...there's more news..." Lorelai started again. For some reason telling her parents she was pregnant again seemed harder. She didn't know why. It's not as if she was 16 anymore.

"Well, what is it Lorelai?" Emily asked, interrupting Lorelai's long nervous pause.

"Well, there's only one way to say it." Looking at both her parents she blurted out, "You're going to be grandparents...again."

Emily and Richard just looked at her.

"What?" Emily was aghast.

"Mom, I am pregnant," glancing at Luke for support (Luke squeezed her hand in response) - "I mean, Luke and I ... well ... we are having a baby."

Emily was trying to process everything she had just heard. She wished her daughter would at least be married first before she had her next child but Lorelai would be Lorelai and she was going to have to adapt quickly to this news.

"That's wonderful news then. At least there is a wedding planned this time. So, when is it going to be?" Emily planted a smile on her face.

"Well, mom, we haven't exactly set a date just yet. We'd like Rory to be back home from her semester abroad and it would be nice to be able to fit into a decent size dress so probably next fall but then again we haven't discussed the details yet," glancing again at Luke.

"You haven't discussed the details yet?" Emily asked amazed. "You are about to have a child together. Don't you think this time you ought to be married when the child arrives into the world? Why don't you get married over New Years? You won't have much pregnancy weight yet and it's such a wonderful time of the year, don't you think Richard?" Emily continued.

As Richard hadn't yet said anything to this new piece of news, he looked up, surprised his wife would bring him into her thinking patterns.

"Well, yes, now I think that a New Years wedding would be lovely. Rory, you will still be around, won't you? Or were you leaving for Europe right after Christmas? Richard looked over at his grand-daughter suddenly.

"Well, I think I could wait until after the New Year to go over. I'd have to change my plane reservations though. Classes don't officially start until mid-January." Rory glanced over at her mom to see how she was taking all this in...

Lorelai just sat there stunned. Now they were planning her wedding for New Years? And they brought Rory into it too? Ever since Rory had gone off to Yale it is like there isn't any buffer any more at these dinners. She had turned into pleasing her grand-parents every step of the way. Thank god for Luke though, she stole the millionth glance at him that night for support and just shrugged her shoulders. She was saved just then though because the maid walked in to announce that dinner was ready....To be continued....


	20. Epilogue Dreams Really Do Come True

**Thank you to anyone who has been reading my story. Please take a moment to comment and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this final installment!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue— "Dreams Really Do Come True"**

It was two months since the dinnerwhere Lorelai hadtold her parents about her marriage and her pregnancy. She was sure that Emily would intervene about the marriage by subtly maneuvering her way into her life with Luke and come up with some absurd marriage ceremony idea at New Years. It was February 13th and though she and Luke continued to go to Friday night dinners week after week there had been no further discussion from Emily. Rory had gone off to Europe mid-January, and Sookie and Jackson were busily preparing for their second child. Lorelai's life for the past month had been primarily her work at the inn, trying to persuade Michel to be nicer to the hired help, as well as - at times - the guests. The inn had basically become her life. She was hardly able to make time for Luke, who, of course, had his diner to run. Therefore, in between their hasty evenings together and the regular doctor appointments for the baby, and of course, because of the added weekly phone call with Rory, there just wasn't much time to talk of either the wedding or, well, quite frankly, them.

Things were going very well with Luke and Lorelai. From the perspective of the outsider looking in, the sight of them coming and going from Lorelai's house was the epitomy of happiness and love. Lorelai had taken to waking at the same hour as Luke so that neither one left the perimeter of the house without a kiss goodbye. And, coming home in the evening from her many late nights at the inn, Luke would greet her at the door with another kiss after starting dinner as well as a fire in the fireplace on the very cold nights. So it would seem, there was the happy ending that their long lasting friendship had developed into over eight long years.

Thus, when Rory called one Wednesday night at 9 pm for her weekly phone call with her mom, she was surprised to hear an unusual tone in Lorelai's voice. She would even go out on a limb and call it strained.

_The phone ringing in the background._

Lorelai ran to the phone from upstairs, breathless by the time she picked it up.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Rory: "So did you win?"

Lorelai: "What _are_ you talking about?"

Rory: "The marathon. It sounds like you just ran one. What's up?"

Lorelai: "Oh, the shower is broken upstairs and dinner is ready and we had some guests at the inn today that lost some family heirloom and kept blaming Michel so of course I had to stay until it was found and try to calm Michel down and in the process keep him from going ballistic on his accusers. One of the maids found the precious heirloom, but not until 8:00 and I was supposed to meet Luke here for dinner at 7:00 tonight so naturally everything is getting cold and Luke's in one of his moods again." Lorelai said this all in one breath.

Rory: "Wow. Sounds kind of like my day. Some Italian students were visiting the campus today and they turned out to be the annoying macho kind that think they are God's gift to this land. So of course they would be assigned to stay in the same house as me and they have not left me alone all night. It's taken all of my social come-back training at Chilton to ward them off. And, they keep coming back for more. You'd think they actually enjoy it. It is just so annoying."

Lorelai: "How is that even remotely like my day?" But at least she was laughing now.

Rory: "Well, it's not. But I thought I'd try to distract you with the thought of Italian men harassing your only daughter."

Lorelai: "I taught you well. So go catch them, leash them and then toss them out when you are done with them!" Still laughing.

Rory: (Catching her breath from laughing at her crazy mom): "Yeah, well, don't tell Luke about this man-philosophy of yours. He may end up hitting the road!"

Lorelai stopped laughing and simply said, "yeah," though very quietly so that her daughter could barely hear her.

Rory didn't miss a beat though.

Rory: "Mom, are you okay? I thought we were just kidding around. Is everything okay with you and Luke?"

Lorelai: "Oh kiddo, if you were only here. We never see each other anymore because I am so busy at the inn and his diner is, well, always there and busy because people have to eat. I just wish that we could find some time to be together that is just us. In my wish, Michel and Sookie would be in charge of the inn for a day and Luke would get Caesar and Lane to take the reigns of the diner for the same day and Luke and I could...well...it gets dirty here my darling daughter so I won't corrupt your ears with any more of this talk..."

Rory: "Oh mom, you and Luke should do exactly that. Remember what happens when two people who love each other allow their work to take over their lives? It happened to me with Dean and then with Logan and well... now... I think I am finally learning a balance..."

Lorelai: "My god, you met someone! And you tell me like this! Over the phone from a foreign country? Is this going to be like that Meg Ryan movie where she goes to France to catch her fiancé and is dumped then falls in love with that ruggedly adorable French actor and decides to dump her American and potential Canadian citizenship to become one of the French and live in the French countryside and never come home again to her adoring (or not so adoring) family? Why would anyone want to be Canadian anyway?"

Rory: "I can't believe you just called Gerard Depardieu adorable. Isn't he like 60? And, yes, I met someone. But he is American, like you and me and he's from New York and there has been no talk whatsoever of becoming one of the French and living far from the incredible invention of the American hamburger and fries. Howsoever they were named "French" fries I have no idea since fries here taste nothing like our American insatiable treat."

Lorelai: "Ah, you audacious tween-adoring Leonardo, do not mock my age or the actors I find sumptuously adorable! Do not stall, now, who is he, what is name, age, social security number and how's the height? Does he tower or can you kiss him without the back bend?"

Rory: "His name is Ryan and he is about the same height as Jess was. I didn't have to bend back to kiss him, just like I never had to bend back to kiss Dean. God, can we stop talking about kissing already?"

Lorelai: "Oh - A Jess reference - how lovely. Have you heard from him lately? Or is Ryan really Jess in a name disguise?"

Rory: "Mom, please! I haven't heard from Jess since that last time he was in Stars Hollow. It is purely coincidence that Ryan is also from New York. He is studying abroad through Cornell's Paris program. We met a couple weeks ago. It's new."

Lorelai: "Well, then I can get back to my original thought of taunting the absolute cuteness of your names! Rory and Ryan sitting in a tree...."

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai: "Wait, I hear a man calling for me now... I better be off darling one... Take photos ofyour darling boy for me! Candid ones if you can with that phone you got for Christmas. We need to know if he is good enough for you or if he will end up with a ferret or other small animal down his pants like in that pet store commercial for camera phones...."

Rory: "I'm hanging up now. Tell Luke hello for me. Love you mom."

Lorelai: "Oh - wait, I just thought of what the parents said next in the commercial...."

Rory: "Bye Mom!"

Lorelai: "You are no fun. Tell Ryan hello and get his measurements!"

Rory: "I don't even want to know why you want his measurements."

Lorelai: "Bye precious daughter. Don't do anything I would do!"

Rory: "Okay, bye mom!"

_Luke walks into the living room where Lorelai is just hanging up with Rory. _

Luke: (sits beside Lorelai and drapes his arm around her): "You okay?"

Lorelai: (puts her head on his shoulder): "It's just hard, you know? Her being so far away. Separate continents and all. It doesn't work for us."

Luke: "She was in Europe with your mother just last summer and you guys made it through just fine. Don't worry. You'll see her real soon. The months will fly by."

Lorelai: "Yeah." she says slowly closing her eyes from the exhaustion of the day.

Luke: "Lor? Don't fall asleep yet, okay? Dinner is ready."

Lorelai: "Dinner....yes, food will revive my spirits. And, Coffee?"

Luke: "Right here." He hands her the mug of steaming coffee from the coffee table.

Lorelai: "Ah, you, my friend, are perfect." Lorelai smiles into her cup.

Luke: "Ah geez..."

Lorelai: (looks up at him): "Silly, I was talking to the coffee."

Luke: (blushes slightly and shakes his head) "I should've known. Let's eat something, shall we?"

Lorelai: "Luke? I have an idea."

Luke: "Uh oh. Can we eat first?"

Lorelai: "Just, I mean, let's skip work tomorrow and spend all day with each other. It is Valentine's Day after all. Come on. Caesar and Lane can cover for you and Michel and Sookie can cover the inn for just one day by themselves. Actually, Sookie suggested it today. And, Lane happened to be by at the time and she agreed that she could work all day at the diner. What d'ya say, huh? All day with your woman?"

Luke just gazed at her warmly and shook his head out of sheer amazement at the woman who sat in front of him. They had really not had any time at all together lately and here she was making the effort. This was a different Lorelai. Still the woman he fell in love with plus more. Every day was like a new adventure. And Luke, for one, was loving it.

He tilted his head down and as his lips softly touched hers and the kiss became more passionate, they both knew that this was right and, that, together, they would make it through anything.

THE END.


End file.
